Server-Rules and Guidelines
=Rules= Guidelines #Use a medieval fantasy skin. #Stick to a medieval fantasy building style. #Don’t use flags or symbols from the real world. Make up new fictatious ones. Rules #Common sense is our main driving factor in the rules. If you are unsure whether something is against the rules, ask a team member. When a team members tells you to do something, or not to do something, don’t argue with them over it. Don’t tell team members what to do or how to punish people. Backseat Moderating is not appreciated. If you feel mistreated by any of the rules or team members take it to the forums. We run a family-friendly server. We ask you to keep bad language to a minimum, and we don’t want to see any erotic roleplay. Selling or buying female or male specific slaves in trade is not allowed. #No irresponsible, disturbing, disrespectful or offensive behavior on the server. This covers things such as trolling, name calling, griefing in certain cases or otherwise generally abusive behavior. #Griefing for the intent of griefing is not allowed. You are allowed to steal iron, gold and diamond blocks, and you are allowed to “break” a wall to gain entry. You may also harvest resources from wilderness, but you are expected to be reasonable. A Team Member has the final call on whether a grief is actually a grief, or RP destruction. Killing animals is not considered griefing. #Do not abuse the factions plugin to annoy, troll or otherwise ruin the game for other people. Our household rule is that you must settle a minimum of 16 chunksaway from other factions. You may also not claim an area that is still beingactively used. You can see if an area is active by doing /seen or contacting the owner of an area to see if they are still active. #Be patient and friendly with team members. Team members spend their free time to help you and the server, and are often very busy. Disrespecting and wasting team members time is a bannable offence, and so is arguing with an admin over the rules. If you have a problem with the rules, take it to the forum. #Hacks exploits and otherwise abusing minecraft mechanics that do not work as intended is bannable, often resulting in a permban. If you see a player use hacks or cheats, do not post about it in global. Contact a team member as quickly as possible, and provide proof. Attacking people without proof may result in a mute or ban. If you manage to find an exploit on the server, you must report this to an admin. #Low value scamming is allowed below 25 silver. We will however ask you to refund the money if you scam a new player (someone who has only been playing for less then 7 days). Repeatedly scamming new players will result in a ban. We want a friendly atmosphere for new players. Scamming with shopsigns is not allowed regardless of the amount. #Advertising servers, website links or anything unrelated to Massivecraft for personal gain or the gain of others is a bannable offence. Links to anything on the internet is not allowed in global chat, only admins may post links through broadcast. #Do not abuse any of the chat rooms. This means no spamming, using colors, or excessive caps lock or shift chat. Trade chat is only for Trade chat, Personal conversations are only meant to take place in private or in alliance chat. Do not make excessive use of global. #This server is a roleplay server. While we do not force roleplay onto people, we do enforce the roleplay universe. We will not allow you to build futuristic buildings, or giant sunroofs to give an advantage to vampires in your faction. We would also request you do not purposely get in the way of people roleplaying. Admins also reserve the right to tear down or otherwise remove buildings or objects that do not fit any roleplay purpose, or are considered making the world uglier. Category:Community